Richonne Diaries
by Oreganofox
Summary: A series of Rick and Michonne based stories
1. Fun In Jamaica-Entry 1

**A/N: Inspired by a reoccurring dream**

Things have been slightly stressful for Rick at his job at the sheriffs office, the crime rate has gone up a bit in the past month leaving him with huge amounts of paperwork and more physical demand. A few days later things were going the same as they have all week when his boss called him into his office, which only happens when he's called out for another assignment. Surprisingly he was impressed with everything he's done around the office at he gave him a two weeks paid vacation. Rick shook his hand and thanked him for his offer and quickly walked out of the office in fear he would change his mind. Once he arrived home he made dinner and watched some tv, still not knowing what to do with his time off considering it's been the same routine for years. He went on the computer to check how much he had in his savings account, roughly forty five hundred bucks and some change. At that moment he booked a non stop flight to jamaica for six o'clock tonight. Even though he's never been their before and didn't know what to expect it sounded more adventurous than staying home.

After being on an airplane for over two hours Rick was finally happy to land at the airport. Once he grabbed his bags he walked outside the terminal, feeling a mildly warm breeze on his exposed skin. During the cab ride the sun started to set, giving the sky a bluish look with an orange tone. He's seen a sunset a bunch of times but at least his time he could finally enjoy it. After checking into his hotel room he unpacked his stuff and sat by the window, which had a large view of the city. Not knowing too much about the nightlife he stayed in and ordered room service to save his energy.

Rick woke up at noon and got dressed. He was clueless about what to do but took his camera just in case. The sun beamed down as he made his way down the block, seeing a variety of shops. Many people around him were socializing amongst each other, giving him the impression of a friendly environment. A gentlemen standing near a food stand noticed a lost look on Rick's faced and called him over. He seemed hungry so the man told him that him and his friend make the best chicken soup in town and that he couldn't leave the city without trying it. Three local people who had their food also agreed with the man. He looked at the bright sign that read Jim Jim's soup. The price seemed reasonable so he said yes.

The cook grabbed a medium sized styrofoam cup and filled it with huge chunks of chicken, variety of chopped vegetables and seasoned broth. Sitting on a bench he took in the aroma from the steam. To him the soup was packed with flavor with a little hint of sweetness in the broth. Past the shopping district he heard some mild tempo music and went to check it out. He saw a woman wearing a long colorful fabric skirt and a black tank top dancing in a semi circle of instrumentalist. He was impressed by her fluid body movements, like she was trying to tell a story without the help of a singer. Her dark brown skin glistened in the sunlight as she continued to dance. When she spun around in a circle her bandana fell off, revealing her medium length dreadlocks. This woman is beautiful; he's never seen anyone like her. Before he could come up with a way to approach the woman she was shaking hands with the group of men. He made the choice to let it go and continue on with his original plans.

The moon glowed brightly over the city as Rick made the walk back to his hotel. Looking at the beach he noticed a woman slowly dancing on top of a large rock. Long skirt, tank top, this was the same woman he saw earlier. Being a risk taker he took a walk through the smooth sand to finally approach the woman. He watched her move her body with the motion of the waves. There were many things he found intriguing about her and even though she had a great body that wasn't something he focused on. When she did her final pose she looked down and saw a man staring at her. They locked eyes with each other for a solid minute. He felt his heart stop as the woman came down from the rock and walked towards him.

"I didn't mean to intrude" He said. She looked at him neutrally then smiled.

"Your that guy from earlier" He nodded his head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, my uncle owns that restaurant you were standing outside of" He couldn't figure out what to say and the moonlight shining down on her skin didn't help.

"I'm Rick" He reached our his hand.

"Heh, names Michonne" She happily shook his hand. "You see that street corner over there, some of the best street vendors come out at this time and make the best food. I doubt that soup filled you up, care to join me?"

"Sure" He smiled.

As they continue their walk he found out she wasn't originally from here, just spending time with her uncle for a few months. The weather was warm and a live band was playing as they made there way through the semi crowded streets, sampling various foods. For the first time Rick was able to let go of his troubles and have fun for once.

"Hello tell me what you want it's all right here" The man said, stirring the contents inside the pot.

"I need your sample platter, all the goodies" She said.

The cook took a large styrofoam container and filled it with every food his stand offered. Michonne and Rick sat down on the side walk to eat.

"Okay you got your Chicken, Fish, rice, bread, and steamed bananas" She pointed out.

Rick tried the chicken and was immediately hit with the intense flavors. She smiled as she watched him grab another piece. He was going to try the fish but Michonne suddenly stopped him, saying he wasn't eating it right. She grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and put an ample amount over his piece of fish. Determined not to make a fool of himself he bravely put the fish in his mouth but instantly started coughing.

"You'll build up an immunity to it" She laughed, handing him a beer. He couldn't help but laugh himself. He held up his bottle and clanked it with hers.

"Cheers" He said, taking a big sip"

Once they finished Michonne grabbed two more beers from one of the stands and they begun their walk back to his hotel. Many thoughts and emotions going through him, he really enjoyed her company tonight but knew it was coming to an end.

"I had a lot of fun, thank you for that" He said.

"My pleasure" She smiled, taking a sip of beer. She started walking up the sidewalk

"Wait that's it?" He said. She stopped and turned around.

"I'm a free spirit, I'll be around" She winked, continuing her walk.


	2. Ancient Artifact-Entry 2

**A/N: Inspired by my favorite video game series Tomb Raider**

Michonne put on her pajamas and sat on her bed to take a closer look at an artifact she found in the caves. There were many secrets hidden in the encoded symbols on the weird shaped dagger. Suddenly she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, along with dogs barking. Hearing the alarm go off she tucked the artifact in the front of her robe and ran to the closet to find her shotgun. A henchmen climbed on the deck and smashed the bedroom windows. With no ammo in site she reach quickly grabbed her sword and stayed hidden in a corner to plan her attack.

"Where is she?" The henchmen asked, flipping the bed over.

"We're not leaving without that artifact. Remember alive if you can manage, if not bring the body to me" Philip said.

One of the men continued to smash the antique figurines on the fireplace. With all the noise downstairs she narrowed it down to two routes, going through the main hall to the front door or going through the backyard to the back gate. When the man turned away from her direction she snuck behind him, putting a chloroform soaked rag over his nose. Tucking the Uzi in her robe she hit the wall to bait the next man into the room. Before the man could anything she quickly stabbed the man in the chest.

Another man quickly ran into the room and started shooting in her direction. Using the mattress as a shield she popped up and shot him in the chest, which drew the attention of the men downstairs. Four men stormed into the bedroom and unloaded half their ammo on the mattress. One of the men carefully stepped towards the mattress and pointed his shotgun at a dead body. Realizing it wasn't her Michonne leaned out and shot him in the head from behind the closet door. As the men shot at the door she quickly shot back at them while running to the deck. She jumped over the rail and landed safely on the ground. It was pitch dark outside, the only source of light came from the night light on the far side of the house.

Navigating her way through the backyard she took out one of the men with her sword. Once at the back gate she killed the three men standing guard outside. One man popped up from a dark corner and swung his baseball bat, hitting the wall instead. Kicking him in between the legs she stabbed him in the head and hid behind the vans at the main entrance. She turned around and shot the five men running out from the grass maze. She heard more men were coming out from the back entrance. Attempting to unload another round the Uzi clicked.

"Damn" Tossing the empty clip she held onto the wall and tried pulling herself up.

A dog quickly ran towards her and latched onto her leg, pulling her down. Groaning in pain she could hear the men quickly running her way. She reached her hand in the grass and found a pistol. Seeing Philip by the back gate she fired three shots, causing him to take cover. Scared by the gunshots the dog released her leg and ran off. She quickly pulled herself over the wall and ran to her jeep.

"Master she's escaping" The henchman said.

"Let her go. I got something she wants. After that drop is made we will be ready for her return" Philip said, lighting up a cigarette.

Rick was browsing through the bookshelf when he hears a knock. No one knew about his secluded location, which made him cautious about answering the door. Looking through the peephole he was shocked to see his past trainee at his doorstep.

"...Michonne"

"Long time no see" Seeing her injuries he gently wrapped his arms around her. They haven't seen each other in eight years due to her archeology work becoming more advance. He invite her in and they both sat on the couch. After patching up her flesh wound he grabbed the first aid kit and propped her leg on his knee to clean her dog bites.

"What happened?"

"Philip and his cult broke into my house, I saw the symbols on the vehicles" She lightly hissed feeling the antiseptic solution on her broken skin.

"Almost done" Reaching into her robe she pulled out the artifact and placed it on the table. He carefully held the artifact in his hands to examine it.

"The dagger of secrets, a beautiful ruby handle with a strong crystal blade, hand crafted" He gently rubbed his fingers over the carved inscriptions. Before he could question how she got it Michonne got off the couch and went to the weapons cabinet.

"Just like that your leaving" He said. She continued to load bullets into the magazine. Rick knew what these cult members were capable of based off an early experience. He knew Michonne was a strong fighter but these guys weren't just roamers trying to get their hands on rare antiques.

"Michonne, this man is dangerous. Them breaking into your house is just the beginning"

"When the boss falls they will follow. I can end them" Her stomach suddenly growled.

"Listen you need time to heal. Your more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I have some maps you can look at to pinpoint their location"

Rick gave her a pair of pajamas and went into the kitchen to cook spaghetti. After taking a shower Michonne helped him fry some shrimp. Setting the table she thought about her previous encounters with Philip. He would be expecting her to come back to the house. Wanting to get the upper hand she decided to attack their main base when the time is right. After dinner Rick and Michonne went to the bedroom to relax. Instead of joining him in the bed she grabbed one of the maps from the drawer and sat by the night stand.

"Here it is, their main base. It'll take at least a day to get there by car" Marking the map she turned around and saw him looking her way.

"What is it?" She asked. He pulled the covers back on the opposite side of him.

"Come on, lay down" He lightly patted the mattress. She walked over to the bed and tucked herself in next to him. Even though the tv was on things were quiet between them. She's never been this close to him before. After taking off her headband she caught him looking at her.

"What" She said.

"Nothing, just want you to relax for a change. Haven't see you in eight years"

"Can't relax. Covered in cuts, my house is destroyed, got a hit on my head. I'm not that teenager with the pigtails anymore" He gently scrunched up her dreads.

"Yeah you evolved into a fierce young woman"

"You must say that to all the woman you've trained " Michonne chuckled.

"No just you. I've taught many people in my life, none of them had the passion and courage like you do. I remember the first day I brough you to the tombs in Egypt, you were immediately ready to start exploring that I couldn't keep you still. When you found the iris before me I knew I found the perfect person to take my place as an explorer. I was naive for taking the iris when you warned me not too. When my leg was dangling from the cliff and the place started falling apart, I still remember the look on your face when you ran after me. I can hear the fear in your voice. From that moment on you were more than just a student to me"

She signed, not knowing how to respond "When my dad told me that you called the house wanting to train me I had the biggest smile on my face, started jumping on the bed and everything" She laughed.

When she looked at him his smile faded. The mood between them started to get serious. After the incident in the tombs they've kept in contact with each other and she visited him regularly. She realized their connection with each other ran deeper than a student teacher relationship. Seeing him move in closer she closed her eyes and slowly met him halfway. Her lips tingled, feeling his soft lips pressed against her. They slowly pulled back and looked at each other. He caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. Making her heart pound faster. She wanted this but didn't want to risk bringing Rick into her drama. She leaned in and kissed him again to make sure. With their lips still locked together Rick dimmed the lights with hiss free hand and helped her lay flat on the bed. As their kiss deepened she felt her mind going blank. For the first time she had no worries about anything.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing her on the side of her neck.

"...Yeah" She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, begging him to go further down her body.

 _Two Months Later_

Around nighttime Rick and Michonne finally arrived at their secluded location after driving for a whole day. They stood on top of a cliff and mapped out a plan to attack Philip's main base.

"There two main entrance to the building. It'll be safer if you take the underground route, come up to the back of the building and climb the ladder. There should be a entrance on the side of the building that'll lead you to the ventilation shafts" He walked over to Michonne. Looking through the binoculars she noticed their activity was more elevated.

"There usually not this alert at night. There's something your not telling me"

"The general has come back from overseas, planning to supply them with more advance weapons"

"Two targets in one night. What am I up against?" She asked.

"Fully automatic weapons, alarms, turrets. It's heavily guarded on the inside"

"Nothing I'm not use to dealing with"

Gathering her weapons and her backpack she sat down on the motorbike to check the gas gauge. He stood near her but neither of them said anything to each other. She knew this was a near suicide mission but this had to be done to end philip, the cult and to protect Rick. After starting up the bike she reached out and held Rick's hand.

"That Caribbean cruise, set it up" She smiled at him.

"You got it" He winked, watching her drive off into the dark "Good luck Michonne"


	3. Unconditional Love-Entry 3

**A/N Inspired by The Doors song Lost Little Girl.**

All of the children were asleep in their individual beds except Michonne and Sasha. Both of them sat over by the window to enjoy the view of the moon together for one last time. Sasha pulled out a pack of vanilla cookies from her pocket to share with her.

"Tomorrow's the day" Sasha says.

"...Yeah" She looked at her then turned back to the window.

"Come on don't do that" She lightly bumped her shoulder against hers but she wouldn't smile. Sasha went over to her bed to grab something.

"Here" She handed Michonne her favorite teddy bear "I want you to have it"

"Why?" She looked at her.

"You're my best friend, we grew up together. Think of it as a piece of me" Michonne still had a sad look on her face.

"This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again" Sasha said, giving her a big smile. She held her hand up in the middle of them.

"We will" She happily did their secret handshake. Both of them put an arm around each other and continued to stare blankly at the night sky.

The next day Michonne helped her pack the rest of her clothes. Sasha grabbed her stash of candy and split it evenly between them. Standing at the doorway she could tell Sasha was nervous about leaving.

"It's okay" Michonne said.

Both of them held hands as they walked down to the living room. Michonne sat on the stairs and watched Sasha meet her new family. There was a lot of commotion going on but her focus was to make sure she was okay. She made it to the front entrance in time to say goodbye to Sasha as the car drove off. One of the guardians escorted her to the other room to pick up her toys.

Around bedtime Michonne laid back on her bed wide awake, listening to the wind blowing against the windows. Many questions were running through here head, not knowing what's next to come or where she'll end up. All she wanted was to be able to fall asleep and let her mind wander freely in the dream world like the other children. With the last of her friends gone she felt this was the end of the road. Hearing the sound of of thunder she got out of bed to look out the window. The wind started picking up speed and a light mist started to fall; a storm was coming. She seen two ways to leave, hopping the wall or the gates. She put on her brown hood and grabbed her backpack. At the window she analyze the distance between the room and the ground; roughly a twenty foot drop. Climing out of the window she put her feet on the bricks and carefully shimmied over to the pipe. After reaching the ground she ran up to the gate and tossed it over. She put her right for through the space and squeezed her way through. She was overwhelmed by the multiple places she could explore. Hearing the sound of an owl Michonne was ready to find her own happiness.

XXX

"Rick where are those files I requested" The boss demanded.

"Only got two hands, this is a big case" Rick said annoyingly.

"Watch it Grimes"

Rick has been working in the office part of the sheriff's department for three week after being restricted from street work due to conflicts with a pending case. His partner left the department recently, making things more hectic and a snobby boss didn't help. Around eleven at night Rick picked up some fast food from his favorite spot and drove home. After changing into more comfortable clothes he sat on the couch to watch tv. Before he doze off there was a little sound at the door but he ignored it. Hearing the sound again he got off the couch and approached the door. He looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone. Opening the door he looked down and noticed a little girl with dreadlocks, completely soaked and shivering. He looked around to she if someone else was there with her. When he asked her where she came from she didn't talk, just kept looking at him in disbelief. Not knowing what else to do he invited the little girl inside to dry off.

"Umm stay here on the couch, I'm gonna make a phone call" He handed her a large towel and turned the channel to a cartoon station.

While she dried herself off she looked around the house. The house had a lot of free space and there was plenty of food. She noticed a picture of the man and a boy on the stand. Seeing the picture and a sign on the door that said Carl's room she realized this man already had a child. She still didn't let go of hope that this was her place of happiness.

"There was a kid on my doorstep, I don't know where she came from. She won't talk" Rick said.

"Did you sleep with anyone in the past year?" Daryl asked.

"No" He noticed the girl jumping up and down by the fridge, trying to reach for the big box of cereal. While still on the phone he grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal for her.

"Well how old is she" Rick covered the bottom part of the phone.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" He asked the little girl. She held up six fingers.

"She's six" He signed.

"What are you gonna do" Daryl asked.

Rick looked at the little girl enjoying her cereal on the couch. It seemed like she was really hungry but at the same time had a subtle smile on her face. He took into consideration that he already had a kid but at the same time he didn't want to kick her out.

"I don't know man" He put his hand over his forehead.


End file.
